How Did This Happen?
by SneakerTime
Summary: Tony has never been normal, but things just get worse after he accidently blew up his school. It was a complete accident, but no one will believe him. Everyone just thinks he's a freak. Except for one, exceptional Marine with steel cold blue eyes. Can they heal each others wounds? Gibbs/Tony Father/Son NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I have a lot of stories going, but I couldn't stop myself!**

**Please R&R, and be nice. Constructive criticism is ok.  
**

**How Did This Happen?**

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _Tony repeated to himself as he rocked back and forth in a tight ball and started rubbing his arm viciously hopping that it would take the sting from the needles away. They had poked and prodded him like a pin cushion, all against his will of course. _This can't be happening. _He thought again. But no matter how many times he repeated it, he still couldn't believe it. _How had this even happened? Oh right. _He accidently blew up his school. And it was also his misfortune that the police were already there to talk to them about 'stranger danger.'It really hadn't been his intention, but what else was he supposed to have done?

_~Flashback~_

"What are you gonna do now?" The bully sneered as he shoved Tony into the corner again.

But he did nothing. If there was one thing his father had taught him, it's that when you fight back, you get an even worse beating. So he kept his head down and tried to shut everything out. Last time his father had beat him the kitchen quite literally exploded. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but he was just so terrified and he didn't know what else to do. It's not like he could control… whatever it was he was able to do. He was soon brought out of his musings when the shift in his ribs position let him know the bully had pushed him again. Probably breaking his already cracked ribs. He finally lost his control when he banged his head against a locker. What followed next still confounded him to this day, but the next thing he knew his ears were filled with ringing and everyone who had been near him was now on the other side of the room, along with everything in the room. Not to mention the windows had been blown out.

He didn't know how long it took him for his body to be able to actually function at his brain's command, but that only resulted in his body trembling. And before he knew what he was doing, he pointed his hand at his backpack and without much thought it flew into his hand. By the time he was outside, the police were there and children were screaming and pointing at him. So he did what any terrified second grader would do. Started running. Unfortunately he didn't make it very far and was soon surrounded by police officers pointing their guns at him, screaming him to for him to get down. Which only proceeded to make things worse.

He started trembling again and was about ready to lose whatever control he had left, when he felt an electric pain shoot through his back. Before he landed on the ground the last thought that crossed his mind was this: _What kind of person tazes a second grader?_

_~End Flashback~_

So that led him to where he is now. Having no idea where he was, why and ready to burst into tears. Begging and pleading that this was just another terrible nightmare.

**~NCIS~**

"But why the hell do I have to go?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh come on Probie, suck it up." Mike said calmly from his seat across from the director.

"But I don't understand why they need us. It's not even a NIS case." Gibbs mumbled.

"Look they want the best interrogators the government has to offer. That's you two. This man is a threat to society, and it's your job to get to the bottom of this. Not to mention it will look fantastic on the NIS records." The director said calmly.

"Just what exactly did this guy do to gain this much attention from all the acronyms in the alphabet?" Franks asked sitting forward in his chair.

"He blew up a primary school and almost killed half the class." The director said with a cold conviction.

"He did what?" Gibbs demanded as his blood began to boil. How could someone try to kill innocent children like this?

"The thing is, he didn't have any kind of device with him, and it seemed to detonate from him, but he doesn't have a scratch on him. We are dealing with something completely out of left field. I want both of you over at the base as soon as possible. Keep your wits about you. Dismissed." The director said with a wave of the hand, signaling that the conversation was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Warning: Mentions of child abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**~NCIS or NIS~**

"Where is this guy?!" Gibbs demanded, the cold fury in his eyes flashing once more. He would have given anything to have Kelly back, and this guy was willing to take young children's lives freely.

"Nice to meet you to. I'm Lieutenant Raymond. Hold on Agent Gibbs, there's something you need to know. He's not human." Lieutenant Raymond stated bluntly.

"What the hell do you mean, 'not human'?" Mike asked crossly.

"I mean that he caused the explosion, if it can be called that."

"Alright spit it out!" Mike yelled. This guy was making no sense.

"The explosion wasn't even that. It was as if the force of a freight train had shoved against everything in that room, with no visible force. We are running every known test to mankind as we speak, but one thing's for sure. He isn't human." The Lieutenant said gravely.

"And you want us to break him?" Gibbs asked receiving a nod he continued. "Does is have to be a legal confession and can force be used?"

"Nothing right now is being done by the book. Feel free to do anything it is that you need to do. And I do mean _anything. _We've had him restrained for a while, but he's talking more now that he can move a little." Raymond said as they walked into a large spacious room.

Looking around Gibbs noticed three figures towering over a crumpled heap of blankets on the ground, which he assumed was the man responsible for all of this. He was about ready to go beat the guy into submission when Mike walked over and without looking down kicked at the body as hard as he could.

"You get a kick out of hurting innocent kids?! HUNH!? Answer me!" Franks yelled.

"I'm sorry!" The blankets screamed. Gibbs froze as he heard the high pitched wail. The voice sounded terrified and… young.

"What was that?!" Franks yelled as he drew his leg back to kick again.

"Wait!" Gibbs yelled pulling Franks backwards.

Stepping forward carefully –ignoring everyone who told him to stop– he reached over and pulled the blanket back. He felt his gut tightening at the sight that greeted him. Before him was a little boy, not a hardened criminal who tried to blow up a school. Bruises were covering his face, his lip and head bleeding; his body trembling like he had hypothermia. As Gibbs looked up big, beautiful green eyes met his own and he almost gasped at the look of terror in his eyes. But there wasn't that much terror. The majority of his eyes were consumed with a hollowness that shouldn't be anywhere near him.

"Please make them stop, I can't control it." Tony pleaded quietly. "I don't wanna hurt anyone else."

"Can't control what?" Gibbs asked as he reached out to touch the kid. But quickly pulled his hand back as the boy flinched and started shaking harder.

"I can't stop it. I didn't mean to hurt those kids sir, I promise."

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living. My name's Gibbs, what's yours?" Gibbs asked quietly, tapping into that paternal side he thought had been lost a long time ago.

"Tony." He said quietly. He opened his mouth to talk again but stopped short as the door burst open again.

"Where's that little bastard!" A voice roared. Turning around Gibbs noticed that a very –ahem, large– man had burst into the room and was yelling like a crazy person. "Is that him?!" He screamed again pointing a finger at Tony, who now sat huddled in a corner with his hands covering his ears and rocking back and forth. "That's the prick who tried to kill my son?!" He yelled running towards Tony.

"Sir, you _need_ to wait outside." Gibbs said standing in between the man and the terrified boy. His protective streak in full swing.

"You don't understand, that… freak tried to kill my son!"

"Mr. Erickson you need to wait outside." Lieutenant Raymond told him coming into the room.

"Just give me one second with the little brat and he'll sing like a canary!" Mr. Erickson yelled.

"I can't stop it!" Tony screamed as everything and everyone around him flew into a wall on the far side of the room.

Gibbs looked around dazed. How the hell did he end up on this side of the room? As he slowly picked himself off the ground, Gibbs realized that everything and everyone had been pushed up against the wall he was apparently thrown into.

"Well don't just stand there, help me up Gunny." Mike said from the floor as he help up his hand expectantly. "That kid sure is a freak, aint he?"

"I'm so, so sorry." Tony mumbled as he started rocking back and forth faster than before.

"Tony why did you do that?" Gibbs asked ignoring everyone else around him and going to sit in front of the little ball of blankets. Sure his entire body was aching but the ache in his heart for the young boy was stronger.

"I didn't mean to, honest. I can't control… whatever _it_ is. Whenever someone hurts me, it just goes off."

"Do you know why you're here?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Because I fought back." Tony mumbled, his eyes shining with the wetness of tears.

"What do you mean you fought back?" Gibbs asked puzzled.

"That guy over there," Tony said gesturing to Mr. Erickson "his son Jason bullies kids at school. Father always said that if you fight back, you get a worse beating so I stopped fighting back. My tummy already hurt but Jason kept pushing me and then my head hit a corner on one of the shelves and the next thing I knew everyone was on the other side of the room and they looked hurt and my ears were ringing. I was so scared that father was going to do something when he found out that I just ran." Tony said in a rushing to get the words out of his mouth.

"Tony what do you mean by your dad was going to do something? Does your dad hurt you?" Gibbs asked cautiously. For the first time praying that his gut was wrong. What had this child endured in his short life time?

It was as if the light bulb went on in Tony's head and he immediately shut down. But Gibbs wasn't having any of that, not after everything he had seen that day. "You can tell me anything. I can protect you, but only if you tell me the truth."

"Do you promise not to be like the others?" He asked, his shaking getting worse.

"I swear on my life." Gibbs said firmly, even though he wasn't sure what he was promising.

"I like you Gibbs, you're different. I like that I see truth in your eyes." Tony whispered with a wisdom in his voice that exceeded his age. "My father drinks a lot and when he does, he gets even angrier. He says that crying is weakness and that I should be able to take everything like a man. But it just hurts so badly." He said finally crying.

Gibbs instantly swooped in and scooped the child up into his arms, ignoring the way he tried to pull away. Finally Tony started to relax into the embrace and had soon cried himself to sleep.

Gibbs sat quietly as he rocked the little boy back and forth in his arms. He could already feel his heart warming up to the little boy as he listened to his light snoring. Continuing the gentle movement he leaned back and looked the boy over again. His face was covered in bruises, as was the rest of his skin that was showing. And he looked much too small to be a second grader. Right then and there Gibbs promised himself that he would protect this little boy, who had already stolen his heart.

**What do you think? Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad you guys like my story! About the video Titanium by David Guetta, no I didn't even know it existed until now. But I love the video! If you haven't seen it, I would. It shows exactly what I'm trying to portray. Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. **

"Thank you for avoiding another situation Gibbs. We'll take it from here." Lieutenant Raymond said as two doctors and three men in uniform barged into the room and went to seize Tony. Quickly jerking back, Gibbs accidently woke Tony who instantly started fighting him. Afraid that he might hurt himself, Gibbs set him down, only for the agents to restrain him.

"Let me go!" Tony started screaming as they pinned him down. One of the doctors then stepped forward and pulled out a syringe. "No please, I hate needles! Please don't do this! I promise I won't fight back anymore, just please don't do this!" Tony begged.

"Get the hell away from him!" Gibbs yelled pushing the doctors away from Tony. "What is wrong with you people? He's just a kid!" He roared pulling the agents off of Tony.

"Gibbs that's not a kid, that's a supernatural freak. You saw what just happened, and in case you hit your head so hard you forgot, he just shoved us against a wall! Without physically touching us!" Mike yelled stepping in-between Gibbs and Tony.

"Agent Gibbs you have to understand, this isn't a boy. This is a supernatural being, something we know nothing about. What if there are others like him? This is a matter of National Security." Lieutenant Raymond tried to reason.

"So what everyone here is saying, is that this isn't really a boy, an innocent child; he's a freak, who we have the right to treat as a pin cushion. Is that what you're saying?" Gibbs asked harshly, stepping towards Tony.

"Not just that, but think of the military advantages." Raymond started saying. "We could take war to a whole new level. Who needs human soldiers when you have one supernatural soldier, who does whatever you tell them to do. No questions asked."

"He is not a solider, he is a seven year old child. Who has already been through more than he deserves." Gibbs gritted out.

"Agent Gibbs I think you're forgetting your place. You were called here, to get answers; not be concerned about _its_ wellbeing. Your services are no longer required, gentleman please escort the NIS agents out." Lieutenant Raymond ordered as he grabbed Tony's arm and dragging him out of the room along with three other agents.

"Gibbs, please don't let them take me! Please help me!" Tony screamed trying to break free of their grasp. But his struggling soon ended as a needle was stabbed into his thigh. Gibbs stared in shock as Tony's body became lifeless and his eyes rolled into the back of his head; still containing the same look of terror.

"Let him go!" Gibbs yelled as he tried to step forward. But Mike's hand on his arm stopped him. "What?" Gibbs demanded as he glared at his mentor.

"We're leaving Gibbs. _Now._" Mike demanded as he practically dragged Gibbs out of the room.

**~NCIS~**

"I have to help him, I promised I would." Gibbs insisted even though they had already reached their car.

"Well than don't make promises you can't keep." Mike insisted getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"You can't tell me that you're just going to turn a blind eye to this!" Gibbs yelled as he slammed the passenger door closed.

"You're d*mn straight that's what I'm gonna do. As far as I'm concerned the government can do whatever they please with that little monster." Franks stated adamantly.

The rest of the ride was made in silence, with Gibbs blood boiling and Franks thinking about some of the cold cases he had sitting on his desk. "Here we are Probie." Mike said as they pulled up in front of Gibbs' house. "You wanna have some steaks, or…"

"No thanks." Gibbs said curtly as he got out of the car. The last thing he wanted to do was be around anyone right now. Especially Franks.

**~NCIS~**

_This is happening. This is happening. _Tony repeated to himself as he ran down another hallway. He had awaken from his sedation a few minutes ago only to find that he had been strapped down to another table, surrounded by more doctors than he cared to count. Instantly terrified he felt that familiar strength in him building, but this time he had a reason to get away. And that reason was an ex-marine by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Finally releasing the energy that was building in him, the room cleared of all objects.

Looking around dazed, Tony could hear the same ringing in his ears again. Moving –more like stumbling– away from the table was easier than expected and so was standing. Taking in his surroundings, Tony noticed that not only had everything been thrown, but destroyed as well. All of the glass had been broken and the walls had been torn apart. Quickly overcoming his shock, he once again pointed his hand at his backpack, bringing it to his hand, and started running down any hallway he could.

"Stop him!" Someone shouted.

"Ok, not that hallway." Tony mumbled as he continued running. He assumed that this place was impenetrable but it did little to stop him. Sure he still couldn't control his… abilities? But they seemed to be doing pretty well on their own.

"I'm out." Tony gasped as he looked around breathing in the fresh, cold night air. But now was not the time to stop moving. Quickly searching for the familiar aura, he continued running. That seemed to be the only thing he was doing lately.

**~NCIS~**

"D*mn it." Gibbs cursed as he ruined another piece of wood he had been working on. All night he had been in his basement trying to forget everything he had seen that day. How could the government, that he had sworn to protect, beat an innocent young boy senseless? Sure he wasn't normal, but he didn't deserve this. Tony had already stolen his heart, and the thought of him being hurt destroyed his heart. How had he come to care so much about someone he had just met? "I think I need more bourbon." Gibbs mumbled as he went to pour himself another drink. But he stopped short when he heard what sounded like an explosion coming from his front door. Pulling his weapon, he slowly crept his way upstairs.

"Freeze!" Gibbs yelled rounding the corner, only to almost drop his weapon. "Tony what are you doing here, and what happened?" What he saw when he turned the corner was quite a shock. Tony was standing in the center of his living room, looking worriedly at his front door that had been completely ripped off of its hinges and destroyed.

"Well… I was just in the neighborhood… and I thought I might drop by and…" Tony stuttered.

"Hey, slow down. Just tell me what happened." Gibbs said slowly picking up the remains of his front door.

"I woke up strapped to this table… at _that _place… and I started freaking out. My uh… powers? Went off and I just wanted to get away. I didn't have anywhere to go and you're kinda my only friend. Wow that sounds sad when I say it out loud." Tony said as he sat down on the floor.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed your aura." Tony said with a shrug, acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"My aura?" Yeah this kid definitely wasn't normal.

"Yeah, I could sense your aura; so I followed that. Is it ok that I'm here?" He asked, fear creeping its way into his voice and eyes.

"Of course it's ok that you're here. I love that you're here. So… why is my front door in the living room?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"I… uh… couldn't stop it, and I thought the door was locked; it just kinda happened when I reached my hand out to turn the knob. Sorry." Tony said looking down trying not to flinch.

"Hey, you wanna come see my boat?" Gibbs asked, hoping that he could get through to him.

"What about the door?"

"We'll fix it later. You wanna see my boat or not?"

"You have a boat?" Tony asked jumping up in excitement. He had never seen a real boat, only seen pictures and stuff about them in the movies.

"Yeah I build my own boat. It's in the basement, come on I'll show ya."

"Wait in your basement? How do you get it out?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Gibbs said smiling as he led Tony towards his basement. "There it is." He said proudly as he turned the light back on.

"Wow that is so cool! Do you–" But Tony stopped short as he saw the bottle of bourbon on Gibbs' workbench.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked quietly kneeling beside him. Frowning as Tony tried to move away from him.

"I-I… y-you drink." Tony stuttered.

"Tony look at me. Hey, look at me." Gibbs said lifting his chin up so he could meet his eyes. "Whatever your dad did, is unacceptable and wrong. Alcohol is not a bad thing, you just have to take everything in moderation. Ok?"

"M-my dad… preferred whiskey." Tony whispered quietly, still not taking his eyes off the bottle.

"You wanna help me sand her?" Gibbs asked as he stepped towards his boat, discreetly putting his bourbon away.

"I-I don't know how. And I don't wanna ruin it." Tony said quietly looking down.

"You can't ruin it, trust me. Come on, I'll show you what to do." Gibbs said gently pushing him towards the boat.

The rest of the night was spent quietly working on the boat. Gibbs actually smiled as he saw the tension and stress melt away from Tony's small face while he sanded. The kid was a natural at building boats. But Gibbs was drawn out of his musings when he heard Tony start yawning. Glancing at the clock, Gibbs noticed that it was already one in the morning and realized Tony was probably exhausted.

"Come on, up to bed with you." Gibbs said, laughing as Tony tried to tell him he wasn't tired but was interrupted by another yawning fit.

"There you go. If you need anything, just holler." Gibbs said tucking Tony in his guest bed. "Good night Tony." Gibbs said softly ruffling his hair.

"Good night Gibbs. Thank you." Tony mumbled back before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

"My pleasure." Gibbs smiled at all the meanings behind those two small words. Gently closing the door, the smile stayed on his face as he walked back down to his basement.

**What did you think? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! I got my groove back, thanks to the Christmas spirit! I hope to update the rest of my stories soon, but I could just feel the words coming to me on this one!**

**So I don't know if Ducky was there when Franks was, but he's gonna be in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or the movie Corpses**

Gibbs woke with a start as he heard screaming from his guestroom. Jumping out from under his boat he drew his gun before he was even fully awake. Running up the stairs he burst into Tony's room with his gun pointing at every shadow. Looking around Gibbs realized that Tony was the only one in the room, and that he was having a nightmare. As Gibbs turned the light on, he noticed that that everything in the room was suspended in midair.

"Tony, Tony wake up. It's only a bad dream." Gibbs said dodging all the floating items in the room to gently try and shake Tony awake.

"I'm sorry sir! Please don't hurt me!" Tony screamed rolling off the bed away from Gibbs.

"Tony its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down." Gibbs said calmly walking over to him.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked quietly, looking up at him with big, wet, green eyes.

"It's ok Tony, I'm right here." Gibbs insisted as he wrapped his arms around the small crying boy. Gibbs jumped as he heard multiple loud crashes. Looking around the room, all the furniture was back on the floor.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I didn't mean to wake you. It was just a stupid nightmare." Tony said quietly, in-between sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You wanna talk about it?" Gibbs asked as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"Not really." Tony said trying to pull away.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But I guarantee you'll feel better." Gibbs said tightening his grip on Tony.

"I-It was about my mom…" Tony said leaving the sentence unfinished.

"What about your mom?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"She left me."

"I'm sure she had a good reason." Gibbs insisted. "Moms just don't leave their sons."

"She… k-killed herself… nine months ago." He whispered, with tears still rolling down his face.

"Oh." Gibbs said shocked as he tightened his hold on Tony and started to rock back and forth slowly. What was he supposed to say to that?

"S-she hanged herself in her piano room." Tony sobbed as he gripped Gibbs' shirt relentlessly. "I came home and she was just… hanging there!"

"Tony…"

"But you were right, she did have a good reason. She had to get away from my father. I wanted to go with her so badly. I used to climb up the tallest tree, and go all the way to the top, praying that she would come back and take me with her. But she never did."

"Gosh, Tony…"

"It's ok Gibbs." Tony said standing and wiping the tears off of his face. "I don't expect you to have an answer to something like that. I doubt anyone would. Thanks for a –uh– waking me up." Tony said shyly.

"Of course Tony. You want some breakfast? It's kinda early but I'm pretty hungry."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Tony said giving a half smile.

**~NCIS~**

"Alright! I give you eggs and toast!" Gibbs said as he placed a large plate piled high with food in front of Tony.

"I haven't had food like this in forever." Tony said quietly as he took small bites.

"Well you can enjoy it now." Gibbs said trying to control his temper. What else happened in Tony's childhood to make him like this? And make his mother kill herself.

"I don't wanna go back Gibbs." Tony said quietly.

"Go back where Tony?"

"Go back to _that_ place, with all the government people. Or my old home. It never felt like home, not like this place does."

"What do you mean Tony?" Gibbs asked as he sat at the table, starting on his third cup of coffee.

"People think money makes you happy, but it doesn't. My father is really rich and I used to live in this huge house, but it never felt like a home. It was cold and unforgiving and I always hated it. But here, it feels like a real home. Sure it doesn't have as much stuff as the homes in movies do, but you can tell it's where people care about each other. This house just has a certain homey feel to it." Tony stated matter-of-factly.

"Tony has anyone ever told you, that you are wise beyond your years?" Gibbs asked stunned at Tony's words. This kid was something else. He had amazing abilities, a brain, and a big heart.

"Nope." Tony chuckled as his cheeks started to get a rosy hue.

"Well they should. I better get to work." Gibbs said as he walked towards his front door.

"Hey Gibbs?" Tony asked timidly.

"Whatcha need kid?" Gibbs asked turning towards him.

"I-I don't wanna cause any problems… but what am I supposed to do?"

"What do ya mean Tony?"

"Well you don't have cable TV, or many movies… and no offense but the only reading material you have is seven year old magazines."

"How do you know…?"

"I kinda searched through your whole house. I'm sorry, I just got curious and…"

"It's fine Tony, I'm glad you know your way around. Well I could take you to school."

But Tony just shook his head at the idea.

"You don't wanna go to school?"

"I kinda blew up my school last time I went, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Gibbs said smirking. "Well, I guess you'll just have to come to work with me." Gibbs said giving a real smile as he saw the way Tony's face lite up.

**~NCIS~**

"Hey Duck, can you do me a favor?" Gibbs asked walking into autopsy with Tony holding his hand.

"What can I do for you Jethro?" Ducky asked as he pushed another body into the freezer.

"You like kids, right?" Gibbs asked as he gently brought Tony up to his side.

"Well of course I enjoy children!" Ducky exclaimed. "I find their company, the most pleasant of the human race. Their minds are also quite fascinating. I will never forget the time I was at Scotland Yard and this young boy had a growth in his mouth, which popped and spewed puss and…"

"Ducky!" Gibbs said gruffly as Tony's grip on his hand tightened.

"Well honestly Jethro." Ducky scolded as he kept his back to his visitors. "I know you don't like my stories, but…" He stopped short as he turned and saw the little boy standing next to Gibbs. "And who might this be?" Ducky asked recovering quickly.

"My name is Tony sir." Tony replied, finding the floor much more interesting than the people around him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Tony, short for Anthony no doubt. And please, call me Ducky."

"Why would I call you that?" Tony asked curiously, still not meeting his eyes.

"Well my name is Dr. Mallard and how I got my nickname, is quite a funny story really…"

"You're a doctor?" Tony gasped as he started to back away, pulling on Gibbs' hand.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked dropping to his knees and facing Tony.

"I-I don't like doctors. I don't like hospitals and I _really_ don't like needles." Tony insisted as he continued backing away.

"Tony, look at me." Gibbs said patiently waiting for eye contact. "He's not like any doctor you know, I guarantee it. I trust him with my life."

Tony continued staring into his eyes, searching for something. Finally he seemed satisfied and nodded his head.

"Good." Gibbs said rising of the ground. "You mind watchin him Duck? It'll be just for a little while."

"It would be my pleasure Jethro." Ducky said giving a soft smile to Tony.

"I'll be back for lunch and we can all go out together. Sound good Champ?" Gibbs asked ruffling Tony's hair, actually smiling at Tony's megawatt smile. His smile made all the others seem fake, like they meant nothing compared to this one.

"That would be great Gibbs." Tony said quietly still looking into his steely blue eyes.

**~NCIS~**

"Why are you done here if you're a doctor?" Tony questioned quietly, still standing in the corner of the room.

"Well, I don't exactly work on the living. I do exams on dead people." Ducky said trying to gauge the young boy's response. Most people don't really accept his choice of career.

"That is… so cool! Are you like that guy from the movie Corpses?!" Tony asked as he started walking closer to the doctor.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of that one…" Ducky said amused at Tony's instant behavior change.

"It's really good! It's about this guy, who created this fluid that brings people back to life, and he can control them!" Tony said inspecting the walls in Ducky's office.

"Well that does sound quite interesting." Ducky mused.

"Oh it is!" Tony insisted.

"Do you watch a lot of movies?" Ducky asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm either watching a movie or reading a book. What do you like to do for fun?"

"Now that my boy is a very good question. Allow me to answer you with another question. What don't I do?" Ducky said with a large smile.

**~NCIS~**

"Hey Probie!" Mike called across the bullpen. "I gotta talk to ya!"

"What's up Mike?" Gibbs asked tossing his coffee cup into the garbage can.

"You wouldn't happen to know where that _thing_ disappeared to, do ya?"

"That depends Mike, what _thing_ are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin about that little supernatural freak who you tried to save like a lost puppy! Gibbs you can't just steal the government's property." Franks insisted darkly.

"No I haven't seen _him._" Gibbs spat.

"I know you're lying to me Gunny, and I need coffee!" Franks said storming over to the elevator.

After a few minutes Gibbs felt his gut begin to twist and drop lower than the floor. "Tony." Gibbs muttered immediately standing and heading over to the elevator.

**~NCIS~**

"You know what, I enjoy your company young man." Ducky said leading Tony out of his office.

"Well that's good Ducky, cause I like you too! It's nice to know I have more than one friend." Tony said shyly.

"I am just ecstatic that I have made a new friend! Come look at this my boy!" Ducky insisted showing Tony one of his many collections of butterflies.

"Wow this is so cool I…" Suddenly Tony stopped and stared at the head of one of the autopsy tables. "I can see them." Tony whispered.

"What was that?" Ducky asked taking a step closer.

"Ducky get away from him!" Franks yelled striding into autopsy.

"I don't understand…" Ducky said still looking at Tony.

"I said get away! That _thing_ isn't human!" Mike said stepping forward pushing Tony away from Ducky, causing him to stumble into another table behind him.

"Get away from him Mike!" Gibbs yelled running into autopsy.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Ducky asked looking at the three people standing before him, as if he would find the answers to the world.

"I can see him." Tony replied before anyone could formulate an answer for the Scotsman.

"See who my dear boy?" Ducky asked, still not understanding what was going on around him.

"Lance Corporal Michael Grayson. Six one, black hair, Caucasian and a tattoo on his back." Tony listed off still not looking at anyone, but at the table instead.

"What's he talking about Duck?" Gibbs asked looking worriedly at the young boy who had stolen his heart.

"The man who I did an autopsy on this morning. He got every detail correct." Ducky said shocked.

"He was a good man, cared about others more than himself. But he died such a horrible death." Tony said shaking his head sadly. He walked forward slowly and placed a hand a few inches from the table's surface, right where the man's heart should have been. "He didn't deserve this. His heart was ripped out of his chest, with a hunting knife. Mike Franks right?" Tony asked turning to stare at Mike with cold, hard green eyes that were starting to glow with gold flecks.

"The man who did this was pure human, and I'm the monster? Who does that make sense to?" Tony spat, still staring at Franks. "Would you look at me any different if you had just met me on the street and didn't know what I can do? Would you still be calling me an _it_, and saying I deserve what I get if you had walked into my father's study and saw him beating me senseless? Would YOU?!" Tony screamed slamming his hand down on the table as hard as he could.

Suddenly Tony dropped to the floor, and stared at the ceiling with blank gold and green eyes.

**Hahaha! Cliffie! You may not like them, but I do! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry late Christmas! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. No matter how badly I want to. :)**

_Suddenly Tony dropped to the floor, and stared at the ceiling with blank gold and green eyes._

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled rushing towards the limp form. "Tony look at me, please." Gibbs insisted trying to wake him up. "Ducky do something!"

"Oh my." Ducky said moving besides Gibbs. "Get him up on this table here." Ducky said gesturing to the autopsy table Tony had just hit.

"Gibbs get away from-" Mike started to say.

"Oh just shut up Mike!" Gibbs yelled.

"Ok Jethro, step aside while I check his vitals." Ducky said putting his stethoscope on Tony's chest. "He's breathing normally, I should probably take some blood to run some tests. Hold him down Jethro, while I draw some blood." Ducky said stepping forward with multiple needles in his hands.

"NO!" Tony screamed sitting up as Ducky injected the first needle into his arm. "Get away from me!" Tony said pointing his hand at Ducky throwing him across the room into the opposite wall. Fortunately for Ducky, he had just moved his couch up against the wall so that it was able to cushion his fall.

"Tony, stop right now." Gibbs ordered in his harshest Marine voice, causing Tony to flinch away.

"I'm sorry sir." Tony whispered starting to shake.

"Tony it's ok, it's me Gibbs. Now you know I'm not gonna hurt you. I only yelled because you scared me."

"How did I scare you?" Tony asked with curiosity creeping into his voice, even though he still avoided Gibbs' eyes.

"I was scared that you were hurt, and sometimes when people are scared, they yell."

"My dad was never scared when he yelled at me." Tony muttered darkly.

"Tony, was it true what you said about your dad… hurting you?" Gibbs asked trying to cover the anger he felt towards the older man.

"It doesn't matter." Tony said shaking his head. "Sorry about freaking out and yelling. And Ducky I am so sorry for throwing you at the wall." Tony said, now hanging his head.

"It's quite all right my boy. Michael, Jethro can I speak to you in my office please?" Ducky asked calmly.

Once the door to his office had closed, Ducky exploded. "What in the blue blazes was that?!" Ducky demanded.

"He's not exactly… normal." Gibbs said, peaking out the blinds to watch Tony. He was swinging his legs back and forth, staring at a corner in the wall with a blank expression on his face.

"Well I'd say so! Now will you tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!" Ducky demanded again.

"Gibbs here is playing house with a supernatural freak that he stole from a government facility." Franks said crossly.

"Oh don't even start with me! And he's not a freak, he's a little kid! And that little kid needs me, whether or not you can except that is not my problem." Gibbs said storming out of the office before Mike or Ducky could protest.

"Hey Tony, come on we're leaving." Gibbs said striding out of autopsy.

"Wait! I've been thinking…" Tony said jumping off the table he was sitting on.

"Go ahead Tony, what were you thinking?" Gibbs asked calmly waiting for him to continue.

"I… I wanna make it up to you." Tony said with a firm resolution in his eyes.

"What do you mean, make it up to me?" Gibbs asked curiously as Franks and Ducky exited the office.

"Well, I haven't been very helpful lately. I kinda destroyed your front door –which by the way, we still need to fix– and I was pretty rude to Mr. Franks before I zoned out, and then I threw Ducky against the wall, so I thought I could make it up to all of you." Tony suggested as his ears started to turn pink with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?" Mike asked incredulously.

"By letting you see things the way I do!" Tony said actually smiling. "Gibbs come here and give me your hand." Tony said sitting on the ground cross-legged, holding his hand up to Gibbs expectantly.

"Alright now I want you to think of all the colors of the rainbow, and what color best describes your personality. Now I know it sounds silly," Tony said before anyone could object. "But you gotta do it to make sure this works right. Now concentrate really, _really_ hard and let me do the rest." Tony said smiling as he closed his eyes.

For a few minutes, everyone in the room in the room just looked at Tony and Gibbs, and then around the room. Nothing happened.

"Alright this is a bunch of bull-" Mike started.

"Done!" Tony cheered jumping up from the ground and letting go of Gibbs' hand.

"Nothing happened." Ducky said looking around the room.

"Of course it did! Look at Gibbs!" Tony said gesturing to Gibbs.

Gibbs lifted up his hands and started inspecting them. There was a blue glow surrounding them, and his entire body. Looking closer Gibbs noticed a bunch of gold streaks shining throughout the blue, it really was a beautiful sight.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony stunned.

"Don't worry it won't hurt you, it _is_ you!" Tony said getting that megawatt smile back on his face.

"Ok kid, you're making no sense." Gibbs said giving Tony a pointed look.

"Then allow me to clarify." Tony said in a funny accent, making himself laugh. "You remember when I came to your house and I said that I followed your aura, well that's your aura! It _is_ you, it's your life force. Pretty cool huh?"

"I don't know if that's the word I'd use, but it's definitely something." Gibbs said still looking at himself.

"Well if you don't think that's cool, then tell me what you think of this!" Tony cheered running his hand through Gibbs' aura, creating a blue trail that was followed his hand. He then started running around the room, creating a blue stream of color wherever he went. "You try Gibbs!" Tony yelled still running.

"Ok?" Gibbs said as he started waving his hand around, a trail of blue following.

"Come on Gibbs, you gotta get into it!" Tony said coming to a stop in front of Gibbs again.

"I am gettin into it!" Gibbs protested with a real smile on his face.

"That is amazing!" Ducky said coming forward and running his hand through Gibbs' aura. "Do you see things like this all the time Anthony?" Ducky asked, having completely forgotten his anger at Tony and Gibbs.

"Yep! Everyone's is different. It gets really confusing in large crowds, but when there's only a few people it's pretty cool." Tony said nodding his head enthusiastically.

"This is spectacular, think of all the… oh my gosh, Jethro what happened?" Ducky asked taking a few steps back.

"What's wrong Duck?" Gibbs asked looking at him curiously.

"Look at your… aura, right there!" Ducky insisted pointing to the right of Gibbs' aura. "It's a big black void! There's two of them, it makes your aura look sickly. Anthony do you know what that is and what it means?"

"You too?" Tony asked quietly ignoring Ducky's questions, stepping forward and carefully touching one of the areas. He then gasped loudly and started clinching his fists, his face frowning and his heart rate speeding up.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked kneeling down in front of Tony.

"You know pity is the most worthless emotion human's ever feel. I won't disgrace you by pitying you Gibbs." Tony said still looking straight ahead.

"Tony what are you talking about?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Those spots mark a painful experience that's happened in your life. It has to be pretty bad to leave a spot like that in your aura, usually it's just a little gray dot here and there; not a hole like that. Even then the spots are usually hidden." Tony said still touching the marks in Gibbs' aura.

"How do you know this? Why did you gasp when you touched it? And what do these spots on my aura mean?" Gibbs asked quickly. He needed some answers, and he wanted them now.

"I know about these spots cause I see them in others… and I have a bunch of them. I gasped cause I can see the experience and feel the emotions you felt when I touch them. And they mean nothing to you, only something to me." Tony said quietly still looking at the spots in Gibbs' aura.

"So what are these spots on mine? And why can't I feel them when I touch it?" Gibbs asked waving his hand through the spots.

"You can't feel it, because you weren't even able to see them without my help. And the spots are of your family." Tony said looking at Gibbs' worriedly.

Gibbs instantly felt his breath catch in his throat. The worst experiences he had ever had, were of losing his mom, his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly. He starred at the floor and tried to breathe past the lump in his throat, but it wasn't working. He felt his throat close completely and the walls start to close in on him. Feeling a small hand grip his own he looked up into Tony's eyes. His big green eyes were shinning with a compassion and understanding that surpassed his age by decades.

"You wanna see Mr. Franks aura?" Tony asked, carefully changing the subject to something happier.

"Bring it on." Gibbs said quietly thanking Tony for changing the subject.

"Here we go!" Tony said turning quickly and latching onto Franks legs and then quickly moving away to stand behind Gibbs.

"What did you do to me?!" Mike demanded as he stood up and glared at Tony.

"Wow. Never pictured you as a pink kinda guy Mike." Gibbs said trying to hold in his smile and not laugh at Mike.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Franks demanded as he looked at his hands. They were surrounded by a pink light. "What did you do to me?!"

"It's your auras fault, not mine." Tony said trying to stop the laughs that were threating to burst out of him. "Maybe it reflects your inner, soft and lovable personality." Tony suggested finally laughing out loud at the look on Mike's face.

"I think you are an excellent judge of character Anthony!" Ducky exclaimed as he also started laughing. "May I see mine?" Ducky asked holding out is hand to Tony.

"It would be my pleasure, my good sir." Tony said in a fake Scottish accent.

"I like your colors Duck." Gibbs said smiling as Ducky's aura came into view. It was a bright and vibrant yellow with small streaks of light green running through it.

"It's just phenomenal that you always see things like this!" Ducky exclaimed running his hands through his own aura.

"Hey, let's see yours kid!" Gibbs said looking expectantly at Tony.

"Nah, you don't wanna see mine." Tony said avoiding eye contact as he started biting his lip. He tended to do that when he got nervous.

"Well of course we want to see yours Anthony!" Ducky exclaimed.

"No you really don't." Tony insisted firmly.

"Tony, just show us your aura." Gibbs said giving Tony a calculating look.

"Just don't freak out, ok?" Tony asked quietly as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Gibbs smiled as Tony's aura started coming into view. It was one of the most vibrant, brightest green's he had ever seen, and it matched the kid's eyes to a tee. He also had large, bright yellow streaks shining through and… black voids. Large, sickening holes that were all over his aura, the largest –and worst looking one– was just above his heart, but it had a light red ring around it.

"Tony, what happened?" Gibbs asked looking at the ragged aura.

"Not the prettiest sight, is it?" Tony said giving a self-depreciating smile and a sickening chuckle that was devoid of all humor. He then walked over to the mirror in the corner and sighed as he looked at his reflection. "It used to look worse than this, you know. The green was dull and lifeless, and the holes looked worse and used to be bigger. This is actually an improvement, sad isn't it?" Tony asked turning to look at the three adults.

Gibbs just looked at him stunned. He wasn't sure what was supposed to worry him more. The fact that Tony had so many sickening holes –that looked bigger than his own– or that he was so casual about it. Lord knows it hurt when he lost his family, and the spots were proof of that. But Tony had about three times as many holes as Gibbs did, and they looked to be about a third bigger. What had hurt Tony so badly, that it would leave that kind of impression on him?

Mike just looked at Tony shocked. He had been with Gibbs through the whole experience of losing his family, and he could see how it would cause holes like that. But this thing… this kid looked worse off than Gibbs. Mike suddenly felt a pang of guilt rip through him. "You've been through a lot, haven't ya?" Mike asked quietly, carefully avoiding the questioning green eyes.

"More than I care to recall." Tony said nodding his head calmly.

"And what you said about your dad… beating you, that was true wasn't it?" Mike asked.

"On more occasions than I care to remember. Look, I know I'm not normal or human; but it still hurts when you call me a freak and say I'm not human. I don't need you throwing that back in my face. Sure I should be used to it by now –I've certainly been called worse– but it really does hurt. I've been bullied and hurt all my life, and I'm tired of it." Tony stated straightening his posture, his eyes hardening defiantly. "I've been through more than you have or probably ever will go through, and I think I deserve to at least be called by my name. And if you can't accept that, than I'm not the _only_ monster here." Tony spat running out of autopsy.

"Tony, wait!" Gibbs yelled after him, he had seen the tears forming in his eyes. But it was no use, Tony had already disappeared. "How fast can he run?" Gibbs asked impatiently running a hand through his hair.

"Gibbs I…" Mike stuttered, he wasn't exactly known for his apologies.

"Just save in Mike." Gibbs growled angrily. "He was right you know. You've been an *ss through all of this, and it's a disgrace. I've known him for less than three days, and I already care about him as much as I care about Kelly. And if you can't look past his abilities, then you're the _real_ monster." Gibbs said before leaving to find _his_ boy.

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
